


Feuer und Wasser

by Arrestzelle



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Plug, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Drowning, Face Slapping, LIFAD Era, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Richard has a strange request. Considering the nature of their sexual relationship, and Richard's trust in him, Schneider obliges.





	Feuer und Wasser

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly indulgent, whoops. And, I have no idea where it came from. This isn't even a huge kink of mine, it just popped in my head lol
> 
> This is [LIFAD era](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cd02f05f8328a787a8e62ce1b458385a/tumblr_psj5ghDbmZ1rvajymo1_540.jpg)! 
> 
> Warning for derogatory terms (whore, slut, bitch), mild consensual violence, and consensual drowning (but not to the death lol).

The whistling of the wind and the rustling of the tree leaves can be heard beyond the ajar window above the bathtub, joined by the occasional droplet from the faucet meeting hot, steaming water below. The moon is large and bright beyond the shadows of the clouds in the night sky. It casts a warm glow into the unlit bathroom, the only illumination. The occasional shift of a limb disturbs the water, but overall, it’s utterly peaceful.

Richard rests back against Schneider’s chest, his raven locks falling across his forehead rather than combed to the side as he typically has it. Schneider’s curls are tied up in a sloppy bun, locks sticking out in various directions. He has one arm wound around Richard’s midsection, the other hand raised to run his caress through those dark locks. Richard has a cigarette wasting away between two manicured fingers, the smoke swept up into the wind of the night, out the window.

He’s dozing, unsuspecting. When the flame comes too close to the filter, and in result his fingers, Richard hisses and quickly puts it out on the wet side of the bathtub. It woke him up well enough. He drops the cigarette butt in the ashtray waiting on the floor, and then withdraws his hand to put it in the warm water instead.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” he mumbles with closed eyes, accusatory as always. Schneider laughs quietly, his chest pushing against Richard’s back in tandem.

“I was curious how long it would take you to notice.”

“Jerk.”

They sit in silence for thirty seconds. Now more awake, Richard becomes aware of the fact they’re both very naked, and he’s becoming very interested in that fact. Schneider continues gently stroking at his hair. Richard hums lowly.

“Say, Christoph,” he begins. Schneider prompts him to go on with a noise of acknowledgement, shifting his legs on either side of Richard in the spacious bathtub. Richard feels blood rising up into his face, not only because of the heat of the water.

“How would you feel about drowning me in this water?”

A pause.

Schneider’s fingers stop running through his hair.

“Uh… What?”

“Well… You know.”

A pause. Realization strikes.

“Oh. Right.”

Richard is now fully blushing. He wants to light another cigarette to keep himself distracted, but he’d rather not move at this precise moment. Schneider resumes caressing him; this time, his fingertip runs along the shell of Richard’s flushed ear—he must have noticed his flustered state. Schneider hums lowly, thoughtfully. Bastard. He knows what he’s doing. The deep, rumbling noise right behind Richard’s ear has butterflies blooming in his stomach, a shot of lightning whizzing up and down his spine. Schneider speaks quietly.

“Well, is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“Then, you hurt me. But, you won’t. I trust you.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Richard lets out a breath. His nerves thaw enough for him to sit up, the water sloshing. He turns to face Schneider in the confined space of the tub, crossing his legs as much as it will allow. His eyes naturally flutter down Schneider’s front (his defined chest, his soft stomach, the trimmed hair below, his soft penis, his muscular thighs) before meeting his gaze. Schneider wipes his hand up over his forehead, brushing back a few curls that have escaped the bun and plastered to his skin with his sweat. He searches in Richard’s almost bashful green eyes, waiting.

Clearing his throat, Richard looks down, cowardly, and begins idly picking at his nail polish as he speaks quietly.

“I want you to strangle me under the water, keeping me pinned, and then force me to suck you off when you pull me out.”

He flicks the specks of nail polish he peeled off over the edge of the tub, eyes slowly roving up to meet Schneider’s. Schneider is staring down at Richard’s hands as well, brow furrowed slightly. Richard can tell he’s getting a little red in the face, too. Cute. He may be a dom, but he can be just as easily flustered, and it’s endearing. To be fair, it’s not like they’ve done this particular practice before.

Finally, his pretty blue eyes raise to meet Richard’s. He bites his lip, and then laughs a little—the sweet, nervous laugh that has Richard smiling faintly himself.

“Richard, I would be too worried to get hard, I think.”

Richard is the one to laugh now. He reaches out to squeeze Schneider’s ankle as he crows, “Oh, come on. You’ve done worse things to me and got off on it!”

“I guess!” Schneider remarks, throwing a hand up in exasperation, “But it’s not like I could actually kill you doing such things!”

“Oh, please,” Richard guffaws, rolling his eyes, “As if you would go that far. Plus, we’d have a signal—or did you forget about that? Hell, I could just punch you straight in the jaw and I think you’d get the idea to stop.”

“I think if you did, I would drown you with full intention.”

Shocked, Richard looks at him with appalment.

“Don’t joke about that! God! Now I’m really afraid!”

Schneider laughs genuinely, head tipping back with a broad, teeth-baring grin. Richard laughs himself, unfolding his legs to nudge the other man with his foot in a form of tame punishment. Schneider shoots his hand out to grab his ankle and tug him closer through the water—effectively sloshing it over the rim and onto the floor, as well as earning himself an undignified squawk from Richard who ends up getting a face full of hot water. He scrambles to sit up again, now kneeling between Schneider’s legs. Schneider looks much too pleased with himself. Richard reaches up to grab Schneider’s bun in a fist and growls, “Why don’t I just shove your face underwater, huh?”

Chuckling lowly in that tone that Richard immediately recognizes as arousal, Schneider brings his hands up to grab Richard’s ass firmly. He squeezes hard enough it has the other man gasping and rocking forward on his knees. It hurts from the mere force of his grip. Richard furrows his brow, a heat forming in his belly like a catching fire. Schneider searches in his weakened eyes as he says, “You’re welcome to try, but we both know who will win.”

“Shut up,” Richard hisses back eloquently, and decides to enforce it himself by leaning in to kiss him, hand tightening around his bun. Schneider returns it in a surprisingly gentle manner: pursing his lips lovingly against Richard’s, a firm, slow overlapping that calms the rising fire of Richard’s impatient lust. Then Schneider pulls back, sooner than anticipated, to press his forehead to Richard’s and ask quietly, “Are you sure about this? Trying it right now?”

Richard nods against him and whispers, “Yeah.”

“Just tap my wrist twice then I’ll stop, no matter what.”

Richard nods again. Excitement and nervousness alike tangle in his belly like a knot. He bites his lip, face burning. He can already feel blood surging straight into his cock. His body thrums with a building heat that intensifies in his ears, down his neck, and in the apex of his core. Those strong hands continue squeezing his ass, pulling Richard closer. Richard ends up with his chest to Schneider’s, his hands planting against the rim of the tub for stability, nose turning into Schneider’s hair. Closing his eyes, Richard breathes him in. He smells wonderful. A mixture of his sweat, and his leave-in conditioner.

Regaining his attention, fingers find their way in-between his asscheeks to feel him up. Richard bites his lip—a shot of arousal bursts into his gut. The water aids well enough for Schneider to push his finger inside of him, down to the last knuckle, slow and gradual. Richard jerks his hand down from the rim of the tub to wind his arm around Schneider’s shoulders. He hides his face in his hair, lips to his ear.

Schneider’s other hand ventures elsewhere: it slips between his trembling thighs to grip his balls, tightly. Richard grunts quietly, right into Schneider’s ear. He holds him there while he gradually slides his finger in and out of him—merely for the stimulation, for the feeling of being dominated in a very simple way, but effective all the same.

The sensation is strange, as always. An almost burning pressure inside of him, though it isn’t painful. Schneider’s fingers aren’t exactly small, either. Richard, having a dominant streak of his own, as insignificant as it may be in comparison to Schneider’s, bites at Schneider’s ear, nipping down the shell to the earlobe. Latching it between his teeth, he pulls, and then begins biting down his neck, hard enough it has Schneider grunting, leaving behind teeth indentations. The fingers gripping his balls squeeze harder. Richard jerks, water sloshing around them, and groans.

“Ah—” he begins breathlessly, face twisting in pain, “Christoph, please, t-too much.”

The grip actually relents, surprising him. Instead, those fingers stroke up over the sensitive skin of his balls, across his taint, to tease along his asshole, currently being fucked by a finger already. The combined sensation is alarming; Richard jerks and moans. Schneider makes a low noise, a rumbling in his throat, and then murmurs, “Lean back a little.”

Richard obeys. He keeps his arm around Schneider’s shoulders, face ducked out of a subdued bashfulness. He watches past his fallen black locks as Schneider leans in to begin mouthing at a hard nipple. It’s a lovely sight: Schneider’s closed eyes, his reddened face, those perfect heart-shaped lips suctioned around him. Then, he bites—hard. Richard grimaces in pain and moans openly, both in agony and in pleasure. Schneider returns to sucking, and then again, he bites. Richard is shaking more uncontrollably now; it’s difficult balancing on his knees like this, leaning in at an angle over Schneider, his thighs straining.

The finger in his ass withdraws slowly, and it feels equally weird. Instead, Schneider brings his hand up to rest it over the swell of his asscheek, thumb slipping in-between to rub over his sensitive hole. His nerves are more alive after the penetration, which in turn makes Richard more responsive. He lets out a noise and digs his nails into Schneider’s shoulder. The other hand finds his balls again, cradles them in his big palm, before closing his fingers around them and clenching tightly, tight enough it has Richard rocking forward on his knees and groaning in pain.

“Please,” he gasps. The hand doesn’t relent. Schneider bites so hard on one of his nipples, Richard jerks and cries out. Then Schneider kisses across his chest to catch the other in his mouth. Richard can barely hold himself up on his knees anymore, his arms straining to keep himself positioned, shaking in their effort. Schneider continues gripping his balls in a terrible hold, thumb working over his asshole, teeth repeatedly catching his nipple between them. The onslaught of boiling sensation, of pain, of pleasure—it overwhelms him rapidly. Richard fidgets and groans and gasps, eyes clenched tightly, teeth bared, until he can’t take it anymore and cries, “Christoph!”

It all seems to stop at once. Schneider gently kisses over his chest, slides his broad hand up over the slope of Richard’s spine, fingers slowly releasing the punishing hold on his balls. Richard actually collapses against him, legs unraveling, cheek meeting his chest. Schneider laughs lowly.

“I thought I trained you better than that.”

“Nngh, shut up,” Richard pants, “It’s been a while.”

“Alright. Lay back against the tub, I’m going to play with your hard little cock now.”

Jesus. That goes straight up into Richard’s face, and down into his dick. Already eager and flushed with arousal, his erection stands tall from his body, kept warm by the water. Almost timidly, he nods and moves to sit up again.

Schneider catches his jaw in a hand before he could turn away. Richard blinks and meets his gaze. Schneider’s eyes are warm with lust and playfulness. He leans in to kiss him. Richard closes his eyes, hums into it, manicured hand flying up to cup around his strong jaw, thumb against his sharp cheekbone. Their lips mash together in a mindless kiss, a blind expression of love and reassurance, before Schneider gives a final purse of his mouth against Richard’s.

Continuing to grip Richard’s jaw, he doesn’t let him move away quite yet. Searching in widened green eyes, Schneider murmurs with a smirk curling at his lips, “It has been too long, it seems. What do you think you should say to that, Richard?”

Richard flounders momentarily; he backtracks to recall what he last said. When it comes to him, he freezes, and then his tongue is caught in his throat. He swallows hard, licks his lips, eyes trained on Schneider’s unwaveringly. He hesitates, flustered. A hand sneaking down between his thighs to grip his balls again is a great motivator. Richard grimaces in pain, his eyes faltering and clenching shut, before fluttering open again to meet Schneider’s patient gaze once more. He opens his mouth and gasps, “Please—I’m sorry, I’ll be good… D-Daddy. Please… Uhn—Please play with… With…”

He hesitates, embarrassed. He locks his teeth together, unable to bring himself to say it. He’s absolutely red in the face, eyes narrowed with humiliation. It really has been a while. Too long. Richard’s pride and shame has rebuilt themselves. Schneider arches a brow. He squeezes harder. Richard lurches and gasps out sharply, hands flying up to push against Schneider’s chest, “Please play with my little cock!”

Immediately, the hand releases. Richard sags back onto his calves, sighing heavily, head tipping back. The disappearance of pain is almost as euphoric as an orgasm itself. Schneider chuckles and gently massages his balls while praising, “Good. Lay back, then, you little whore.”

Richard shudders. His cock is so fucking hard. He nods, biting his lip, eyes downcast, his black locks clinging to his brow with sweat.

Partially submerged below the hot water, he moves to lean back against the slope of the tub. He watches coyly with heavily flushed cheeks as Schneider adjusts himself as well. On his knees, he shifts closer between Richard’s legs, stroking his big hands up over his thighs. He cups his palms under his ass, hoisting his lower half up to slot his knees underneath him. One of Richard’s legs ends up haphazardly pinned to the bathroom wall, the other hooking over the rim of the tub, dripping water everywhere. The cool night air seeping into the room feels wonderful against his overheated skin.

Schneider leans in to mouth across Richard’s heaving abs, over soft skin, supple and warm under his lips. Richard hands are white-knuckled, clutching at the sides of the tub. He watches with an agape mouth and weakened eyes. Schneider’s kissing feels so lovely against his body. Over his belly, his hips, even against the dark hair around his cock. He noses at his shaft, flicks his tongue lightly against his shaven balls. Richard groans at that, head tipping back against the shower wall before righting again to watch with bated breath. Schneider continues nuzzling his groin and tasting his skin, skin made hot by the water and his flustered state, tinged by the taste of his natural sweat.

Richard is used to this. Schneider often savors his treats. Even so, Richard is getting impatient. Feet planted against the floor of the tub, he rolls his back and grunts, brow furrowed and hooded eyes fiery, “You’re such a fucking tease.”

The displeased eye that flicks up towards him has a sense of dread blooming in Richard’s belly. He’s surprised to feel a finger rubbing up over his previously penetrated hole, before pushing in firmly. Richard grunts, arches up on his heels, head knocking back against the slick wall behind him. A pair of teeth bites his quivering thigh so hard, it has Richard jerking his hands up and yelping in pain.

“You know better,” Schneider growls dangerously, _shoving_ his finger again and again into Richard, a rough push up into his ass that has Richard gritting his teeth. It’s more pleasurable than painful, but it is shadowed by a stinging solely from the force and lack of lubricant. His muddled mind scrambles to produce an appropriate response. It takes him a second.

Right. Disrespectful demand isn’t an advantageous method when they’re in the middle of it like this—unless Richard _wants_ to be punished.

Breathing heavily, Richard looks down at Schneider with wide eyes and a red face.

“I’m…”

He draws in another breath, pale green eyes downcast to Schneider’s finger pumping in and out of him—a pleasing sight, no matter the pain that comes with it. He speaks thickly, voice rumbling in a murmur.

“I’m sorry… Daddy.”

“Be patient for me,” Schneider says with hardly any mercy, and then bites another mouthful of his opposite quivering thigh, head dipped down. Richard groans. Through lidded eyes, he can see a purpling mark already blossoming across the spot on his other thigh which he previously bit down on. Richard brings a hand up to cup it around Schneider’s bun; he carefully tucks a fingertip under the hairband to gingerly pull it out, releasing Schneider’s mane of hair. Lengthy locks fall to cling to skin—both Schneider’s and Richard’s.

Finally, taking Richard off-guard, Schneider licks a flat stripe over the underside of his aching cock and then angles his head to suck it into his mouth. His hair shrouds his face. Richard moans openly, eyes fluttering shut. Schneider continues moving that finger in and out of his ass while nursing at the dripping head. Richard shudders uncontrollably, feeling a tongue pointedly swipe across the slit of his cock, tasting his pre-cum. Richard threads his fingers through Schneider’s damp curls, an affectionate, needy touch.

With one big hand cradling Richard’s ass, keeping his lower half raised, Schneider resumes the combined tempo of firmly pumping his finger into him while gradually taking more of his flushed shaft into his hot mouth. Cheeks sucked in, eyelashes against his flushed cheeks, his thin, heart-shaped lips wrapped tightly around his cock makes for an indulgent visual that only Richard gets to enjoy, and he is quite selfish about it. He wants to keep it solely for _himself._

Richard is overcome with sensation. The subtle burn yet deep, pleasurable pressure of the back and forth of his finger, the fireworks birthing in his gut from the mouth working over his painfully hard cock. Richard, eyes rolling and mouth agape, loses focus on keeping balance. He slips a bit, hand scrabbling over the slick side of the tub, a gasp of shock rising up from him—but Schneider easily holds his weight, until Richard regains his footing.

Flustered, Richard now focuses on keeping upright. It somehow adds another level of intensity to it. Focusing on not falling, while drowning in the sensation of Schneider’s mouth. With his fingers in his hair, his hand follows the rise and fall of his head. He watches with a weak expression. His body is locked up with tension, his legs shaking uncontrollably, hand wrapped around the rim of the tub.

Schneider then takes him deep into his throat, nose pressed to his heaving abs, curls falling to cling to his thighs. Richard moans shakily, an open gasping that becomes a restrained grunt in his throat. Dimly, Richard feels another finger rubbing over his hole, before gently easing in among the first. Richard groans.

Surprising him, Schneider turns his wrist and begins pumping his fingers up towards his prostate, the tendons in his wrist visibly flexing from the strain. Richard jerks like he’s been shocked, splashing water onto the floor. He moans aloud, head thumping back against the wall. Schneider begins bobbing his head again, suction kept tight with his fingers continuing to firmly push right into the spot that has Richard losing all sense of shame. His legs curl up, feet sliding up along Schneider’s sides as he cries, “Oh, fuck! Daddy! That feels so fucking good!”

He whines and gasps and whimpers, face in a grimace, fingers locked in Schneider’s hair, his black bangs falling into his eyes. The water sloshes along with Richard’s fidgeting, joined by the sound of Schneider’s roughly fingering his ass and his sucking mouth moving over his cock. He doesn’t stop, nor slow down. He continues working his mouth, occasionally stopping if only to deepthroat him, long curls tickling Richard’s belly and inner thighs.

The smoldering, cracking fire in Richard’s gut is only worsening, intensifying, peaking. Richard is shaking almost violently, thighs locked, abs heaving, his feet digging into Schneider’s hips. He can’t take it anymore and he expresses as much in a breathless cry, “Daddy, I’m close! I can’t—Nnh, _wait!”_

Surprising Richard, Schneider actually relents. He slowly pulls off, brow furrowed and cheeks sucked in, lips red and wet around his girth as he withdraws. He pants heavily as he looks up at Richard with fiery eyes.

“Why do you want me to wait?”

Richard sags against the wall, legs going limp around Schneider’s waist. He had slipped down into the water in the heat of the moment. He takes a second to catch his breath, releasing Schneider’s messy curls to instead rub his hand over his own heavily flushed face. Then, a little deliriously, he reaches out to stroke his manicured hand down over Schneider’s heaving chest, an affectionate, needy gesture. He meets his intense blue eyes and quietly speaks with a slight smile pulling at his lips, “I want you in me. Can I sit on your cock? Please?”

The look that flashes through Schneider’s eyes was worth it—momentary surprise, and then dark arousal.

And in return, Schneider manages to surprise Richard: slipping his hand out from cradling Richard’s ass, dripping with bathwater, he cocks it back and then slaps Richard across the face. His unruly black locks fly from the force of it, head jerking. Richard reels. He did not anticipate that; with a shocked expression on his face, he cradles his fiery cheek.

His belly pulses with arousal—like a prod from a red-hot poker, which settles right into his cock. They’re both well aware that Richard loves that shit: demeaning through physical means, whether through violence or humiliation. Or both. When it comes by surprise, it’s even sweeter.

“Shut your mouth,” Schneider snarls, “I do my best to please you, but it’s never enough. You truly are an ungrateful whore. You want me to fuck you? Then convince me. Because to me, it seems, you’re asking for your own selfish gain.”

Richard’s face is throbbing, his jaw pulsating. He swallows hard. He blinks away his shock and takes in a breath. The fingers inside him remain, and it serves to be a great distraction considering their current circumstance. Schneider had kept them hooked deep in his ass. It’s so controlling and dominant in itself that Richard is in disbelief over what it’s doing to him. Schneider owns him, inside and out.

“You’re right,” Richard begins thickly, and then clears his throat. Eyes flicking down, he stares at Schneider’s erect cock standing tall under the hot water, flushed and asking for touch. He lets out a shaky breath as he reaches below the surface to cup his palm and fingers underneath his cock, letting it rest in his hand as he says lowly, “I am just a whore, but I’m a whore for you. You’re so hard, too. Don’t you want to use my ass to get off?”

His lustful green eyes flick back up to meet Schneider’s. Schneider does not look pleased. He withdraws his fingers from his ass, and it’s a loss that Richard mourns—but then excites him. It must mean Schneider wants to move onto the real thing.

Unlike he anticipated, Schneider instead grabs his wrist, pulls his hand away from his cock, and snarls, “I have yet to hear a thank you from your mouth. I thought I taught you better than this. I’ve done so much for you, and yet you disrespect me. And then, you put your filthy hand on me without asking permission.”

Richard looks at him with shock. He begins to shrink against the backrest of the tub, shoulders raising and head ducking. Schneider rises up onto his knees, shoves his hand away, and snaps, “Maybe this time, I’ll take what I want. Would that suit you, _princess?_ Or would you complain, even then?”

Speechless, Richard looks up at him with an agape mouth and confused eyes, clutching at the sides of the tub like it would save him from this trapped position he finds himself in. Schneider cocks a brow at him. Richard swallows hard. He flicks his gaze down over his lover’s kneeling body: his heaving chest, his soft stomach glistening with the warm water, steam rising from his skin. His sizable cock is standing tall, arching towards Richard as if to tempt him. Richard can’t touch it, as much as he wants to.

He should’ve anticipated punishment. It comes in another violent strike of a palm against his cheek. Richard grunts in pain, his raven hair flying from the force of it, falling across his brow and forehead haphazardly. He whimpers and ducks his head, bringing a hand up to cup his pulsating cheek again. But Schneider isn’t having it. He grabs his jaw, forces his head back up for him to meet his angered eyes.

Richard is insanely hard, a constant, aching heat in his groin. He wants to reach down and touch himself while Schneider looks at him with such disgust.

“Answer me!” Schneider snaps, digging his fingers into his cheeks. Then he releases his jaw, to instead curl his hand around his throat. He forces Richard’s head back against the curve of the tub. It has a shot of excitement going right up Richard’s spine. His hands jerk down from the rim, splashing into the water to plant against the bottom of the tub, as if to prepare himself. Immediately, Richard stammers out with pleading eyes, “No, Daddy! I wouldn’t complain! Why are you being so cruel to me?”

His desperate desire to please Schneider negates the typical bout of shame he experiences after saying such a thing. He’s a prideful man—which they both know.

Schneider takes in a deep breath. Richard mimics him, inhaling—he steels himself, mouth open and cheeks a striking red, eyes wide and alert. Schneider speaks darkly, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not convinced. You want to use me for your own pleasure. It’s become apparent I need to train you again. Teach you not to be such a spoiled brat.”

Richard is rendered speechless by his anticipation. His cock is achingly stiff, left suspended both in the pleasure he once felt, and in the hot water, untouched and yearning. He looks up at his partner with wide, fearful eyes, his tongue motionless, frozen in his mouth. Schneider deems his alert gaze and silence as a green light.

In a controlled, violent motion, he shifts back on his knees, drags Richard down into the water, pinning him by the throat to the bottom of the tub. Richard’s hands fly up from the base of the tub, an involuntarily sense of self-preservation. It splashes water across Schneider’s focused, glowering face and the bathroom floor. His feet drag up over Schneider’s thighs, locking against his sides, heels digging in. He clutches at Schneider’s wrists, staring up at him with wide eyes through the distorting water. His expression is indiscernible. His long locks frame his face like a waterfall of russet brown, wobbling through the lens of the water. Richard’s chest is tight with a plethora of excitement, fear, arousal. He can’t think at all. His mind is reduced to nothing.

Bursts of bubbles fly up to the surface, ebbing from Richard’s lungs as he begins to struggle. He pushes at Schneider’s wrists, knees knocking into his sides, face twisting into a grimace, eyes clenching shut. He twists his shoulders to the side; Schneider bears more weight into him, keeping him effectively pinned. He chokes Richard just enough to mimic that of strangulation, without actually crushing his throat. It’s such a perfect, careful measurement of force, it would impress Richard if he wasn’t currently occupied with _not drowning._

The splashing and struggling is noisy, joined by Richard’s pounding heart rushing in his ears, amplified by the silence and pressure of the water. Only when his last burst of air rises through the water to pop at the surface does Schneider rip him up from the water. Richard gasps in a deep, lung-filling intake of air, hands clawed around Schneider’s forearms. Water rushes from his face, dripping from his eyelashes, his lips, his jaw. He blinks rapidly, breathing raggedly.

He looks at Schneider with shock—he’s completely dumbfounded by what just happened, and how his body is responding. His cock is fucking _throbbing_ with his arousal. He moans, wet and debauched, sagging against the backrest of the tub. With one hand, Schneider continues gripping his throat, eyes lidded, trained down on him. With his own eyes closed, Richard dimly keeps his hand around Schneider’s wrist as he regains his breath.

He doesn’t even realize Schneider is rising, water shifting around them, until suddenly he’s grabbing a fistful of his wild black hair. Eyes snapping open, Richard finds Schneider with a foot planted against the rim of the tub, hand gripping his cock. He tugs his head up—that fucking hurts. Richard hisses in genuine pain as he surges up onto a hand to accommodate his own weight. Schneider’s hot cock presses against his face. Richard freezes, one hand flying up to clutch at Schneider’s muscular calf.

Without a word, Schneider tightens his fist around the base of his dick and rubs the thick head down from Richard’s cheek to push it into his agape mouth. Richard makes a sharp noise. The hand in his hair is unrelenting.

“I thought you wanted my cock, you slut,” Schneider growls, voice rough with apparent hunger and equal wrath. Richard manages to regain control of himself, enough to suck at him, lips securing around him and cheeks hollowing. His hand raises from Schneider’s calf to rest on his thigh, stroking across the tense muscle worshipfully. Richard tips his head back, just enough to look up at him with watery eyes. Unbeknownst to him, the eyeliner he applied this morning is running, decorating his pale cheeks in fading, watery lines.

He nurses firmly at the head of his angry red cock, squeezing Schneider’s thigh in a manicured hand—but just this isn’t enough, he can tell already. Schneider’s expression is steely, his nostrils flaring.

Schneider curls those big fingers around the base of his own dick, his other hand tightly gripping Richard’s hair, keeping him in place. Without concern for the other man, he arches his hips in to firmly jam his lengthy cock down his throat. Richard chokes wetly, eyes squeezing shut, built saliva immediately oozing from his agape mouth. He’s trained himself well enough to take it. Schneider begins thrusting, keeping himself firmly in place, cock deep in Richard’s throat as he fucks it. The wet sound of him doing so fills the bathroom, joined by Richard’s coughing and noises of distress. The curls of hair around Schneider’s groin tickle Richard’s face as he forces his head down, smashing his nose into his belly.

Richard can’t help himself. His hand raises from the base of the tub to grip his aching cock. He begins stroking at himself as he looks up into Schneider’s dilated eyes, keeping his mouth and throat relaxed for the other man to use as he pleases.

He hoped he wouldn’t notice—a foolish risk. Schneider can read Richard’s face like a book, and he finds pleasure on it. He looks down to see his hand pumping over his length, under the hot water.

Immediately, Schneider pulls out from his mouth, leaving Richard a rasping, panting mess, his face soaked with spit. Schneider plants his foot on Richard’s thigh, shoves his legs apart. Richard rips his hand away from himself, realizing he had been caught. He pants heavily, looks up at Schneider with a wordless plea in his eyes.

He clenches his eyes shut just as Schneider draws back a hand to swing it forward and strike him soundly across the face. Richard flinches, a whimper slipping from his throat. Schneider does it _just_ hard enough to disorient him—scattering his thoughts, his coherent state of mind—without truly hurting him. Before Richard can regather his composure, Schneider is kneeling over him again, hand shooting out to grab his throat. Richard sucks in a sharp breath, hand flying up to clutch at his wrist, eyes wide and training on Schneider’s face. Schneider speaks sharply with a sneer, as if in disbelief.

“Do you want me to punish you? Or are you just that desperate? Can you not control your own desire for one single moment, if only for my sake? You greedy bitch.”

Richard moans deliriously, eyes rolling shut. He nods weakly, squeezing his hand around his wrist. Schneider waits. Richard takes in a breath, looks up at him with submissive eyes and stark red cheeks.

Schneider then shoves his head underwater, leans into him, plants his knee against his midsection to keep him pinned. The weight strains Richard’s breathing even more. Richard scrambles to slip out from underneath the hands joined around his throat, squeezing. They’re unrelenting. He scratches at Schneider’s biceps, desperately pushes at his jaw and face, as if to fight him off.

Effortlessly, Richard could overtake him considering he has training in wrestling, whereas Schneider’s training lays within military—one bests the other in this situation.

Even so, Richard struggles underneath him, bursts of air flying out from his mouth and nostrils, his eyes wide and trained on Schneider’s distorted image. Those fingers tighten around his throat. Richard chokes. His oxygen is rapidly depleting, escaping in clusters of bubbles. Concern begins to arise. He kicks his legs, knees knocking into Schneider’s sides, his hands winding around Schneider’s wrists, truly attempting to pull off his hands. Schneider’s grip is iron. His arms unmoving. Richard accidentally takes in a mouthful of water and it has him panicking, which, in result, has him choking on it. He assumes a position to flip them over, drawing the line—but Schneider acts before he can.

Schneider rips him out from the water, removing his knee from his midsection. He hooks a muscular arm around his shoulders, hoisting him up. Richard coughs immediately, hunching over to lean into Schneider. He coughs up water, clinging to the other man.

Then Schneider moves to stand, denying Richard the embrace he seeks. He grabs a fistful of his hair, pulls his head back, earning a weary-eyed look from the younger man, who continues coughing even as Schneider grips the base of his cock and firmly pushes it into his mouth. Richard groans, spitting up around the intrusion and tonguing at it in silent protest. His nose is running, sinuses burning after that ordeal. Though, of course, he’s painfully hard, his cock pulsating between his thighs. Even if his head is throbbing and his throat is burning from that mishap, Richard begins sucking at him.

Schneider steps closer in the tub, adjusting his footing, and then cups a hand under his head to hold him still as he forces the full length of his dick into his mouth, down his convulsing throat, fingers tight around the base of his cock to keep it in place. Richard gags and chokes, eyes clenching shut, back curling.

“Shut up,” Schneider says, noticeably breathless, “You can take it.”

Coughing, Richard tries to regain control of his gag reflex. He chokes a few more times as Schneider begins pumping his hips, hand locked around the back of his head, forcing his face in his groin, his nose and eyes smashed into his belly. Richard groans and gurgles around him, his throat fucked without concern for his well-being.

His guts are a pool of boiling heat. His entire body is on fire. His dick is so fucking hard, Richard has to stop himself from reaching in and stroking at himself. Schneider is grunting in pleasure himself—Richard dimly registers the noises amongst the wet sound of his throat being fucked. Schneider begins to shake. That’s when he pulls Richard off, leaving them both panting. Richard coughs hoarsely and swallows thickly. He sniffles and looks up at Schneider with teary eyes. Schneider gazes down upon him with hunger, chest heaving and face flushed. His long curls frame his sharp, handsome features in a visually appealing way. Richard silently admires as he regains his own composure.

“Fine,” Schneider breathes, “I’ll fuck you.”

Richard nods eagerly, reaching out to clutch at both of his thighs, shifting closer to nuzzle into his hip, kissing over the skin worshipfully.

“Where, Daddy?” Richard breathes, and then turns his head to let his tongue roam up from his balls, along the underside of his cock. His pubic hair tickles his nose as his lick ascends. Schneider groans. He takes a second to consider this, hand finding the back of Richard’s head once more. Richard begins nipping along the skin around his cock, teasingly so—returning to his permanent roots of being a playful brat. Schneider grunts.

“On the bed.”

Richard hums, slides his hands around to squeeze Schneider’s ass. He finds himself procrastinating by rising up onto his knees, if only to suck his cock back into his mouth. He loves it. Schneider groans. He watches through lidded eyes, curls clinging to his cheeks and jaw, as Richard begins bobbing his head, hands continuing to firmly grip his ass. He then slowly goes down on him, letting his lengthy shaft slide into his throat, face pressing into his belly. Schneider thrusts his hips forward, almost involuntarily. Richard coughs around him, but welcomes it with eager approval. He maintains tight suction as he slowly pulls back, cheeks hollowed and brow furrowed in focus. He begins moving his head again, repeatedly sucking him into his mouth with vulgar slurping noises joining Schneider’s gasping. The hand in his hair begins pulling him off.

“Do you want to spoil it?” Schneider breathes, “I’m not far off!”

Making a noise of realization, Richard withdraws immediately and then rises from the tub. He doesn’t even care about emptying it, nor drying. Without wait, he grabs Schneider’s big hand, holding his fingers, and leads him out of the bathroom, tracking water everywhere they step.

Before Richard can even think about taking the reigns—which, yes, he was going to do by pinning Schneider on the bed and riding him—Schneider grabs him and shoves him onto the thick, downy covers. The water dripping from their hair and coating their skin immediately soaks into the sheets. Schneider climbs on after him, giving another good shove of finality so Richard ends up on his front, laying down without much of a choice. Richard is breathing harshly into the covers, cheek against the blanket, eyes tracking Schneider as the other man grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. They’ve been steadily working through it all week.

He pops it open, squeezes enough out to stroke it over his angry red cock. Richard stares, eating up the sight hungrily. He props up on an elbow to gain a better visual angle. Schneider then moves back around to knee apart Richard’s muscular legs, exposing his junk which lays against the covers, pinned under his weight. Schneider wipes the remainder of lube down over his pink hole, leaving it glistening—a tantalizing sight when joined by the involuntary clenching of his muscles. Richard moans.

“Hurry up, hurry up!” he growls, grabbing fistfuls of the covers, looking back at him impatiently, “Daddy, come on!”

Schneider is pleased that the change of setting didn’t revert him back to the typically spoken ‘Christoph’. He decides to waive his punishment for the impatient attitude, due to him being a good boy and calling him as he should.

Setting aside the lube, Schneider grabs handfuls of Richard’s ass, spreads him open as far as he can. Richard grunts and pushes his ass back into it. Schneider stares at his hole, admiring the way it clenches and relaxes, clenches and relaxes, pleading for him. He smirks to himself and muses lowly, “You’re such a good little whore, waiting for me like this. You want my cock so badly, don’t you?”

Richard groans in impatient agony and slides his hand down over the plush covers to grab onto Schneider’s wrist, his chipped nail polish a stark contrast to Schneider’s tan skin.

“Yes! Hurry up!”

“You’re not quite clear about what you want,” Schneider teases with a grin, and then abruptly whips his hand against Richard’s ass, earning a yelp and a jerk of his legs, “Spell it out for me.”

Richard whines and pushes his ass back towards him, hanging his head.

“Daddy, please… Fuck me… I want your cock in my ass. I want you to pound me into the bed. Want you to fill me with your cum. Use me. Use my ass for your pleasure. Please.”

He says this with desperation subtle in the tone of his whispering. He rocks back towards him, squeezing his fingers so tightly around the covers it has his knuckles whitening. Schneider grabs onto his asscheeks again, spreads him open, smugly watches him roll his hips back. A salacious display that earns another rough spank to his asscheek, the crack of skin filling the room. Richard moans—that one really hurt. His pale skin easily flares up with a delightful pink. His cock is throbbing, pinned to the bed.

“I can’t anymore!” Richard growls, “Please!”

Schneider finally relents. He lets him go, rises up onto his knees to slot his body on top of Richard’s. Richard feels his slick, stiff cock nudge against his thigh. Arching up onto his knees, Richard shoves his hand underneath himself to reach back between his legs, gripping Schneider’s rock hard length. He angles it properly, leaving behind a streak of lube on his thigh. He rubs the slick head against his waiting hole and holds it in place—Schneider doesn’t hesitate.

He drives in with a firm roll of his hips, sliding in so easily. Richard groans loudly. Schneider pushes in deeply, until his balls press up against Richard’s taint, their hips aligned. Schneider moans, joined by Richard’s gasps of pleasure. The feeling of initial penetration is overwhelmingly fiery and intense. A pressure so deep inside of him, filling him up in the most perfect way, it reduces him to a euphoric state of delirium. Schneider is so damn big, and it drives Richard crazy. Having Schneider’s cock in him like this is a constant desire. Schneider has all the right to call him his little whore. That’s just what he is.

“Oh, God, yes!” Richard groans, voice hoarse and raw like that of a dying man, “Fuck me!”

Broad hands cup around his hips. Schneider rests back on his calves, pulls Richard back into it so he’s partially sitting in his lap, propped up low on his knees. Richard moans aloud, eyes rolling shut. Schneider then pushes him up again, so Richard is high on his knees, shoulders and head bowed low to the soaked bed. Then he begins to fuck him.

He snaps his hips against him roughly, driving into him fast and hard, earning cries of utter ecstasy from his lover. Richard pulls at the covers, back curling. The snapping of their skin meeting fills the room, joined by Richard’s exclamations and shameless moaning. Schneider’s eyes are trained on the sight of his cock repeatedly thrusting into his ass. Watching the way Richard’s wet, flushed body moves. Admiring how his round ass fits just right against his pelvis, slotting against him so perfectly. Richard is losing his goddamn mind, meanwhile.

“Fuck yes!” he hoarsely gasps out, arching up so he’s on his hands and knees, head craned back, his raven hair a wreck, “Fuck me, Daddy! Daddy! Oh, God, yes!”

The jarring connections of their bodies is forceful and borderline animalistic. Richard is groaning, pleading, gasping—creating a plethora of desperate noises, nearly screaming a chant of _Daddy, daddy, daddy!_ until suddenly, he’s going rigid. He grunts quietly as he takes the force of Schneider’s fucking, shaking uncontrollably, his body jerking along with the connection of their lower halves.

“Tell me when you’re coming,” Schneider growls, breathless and becoming exhausted as he continues drilling into his stiffened, trembling partner. Richard gasps raggedly, regaining enough coherency to obey, and then he cries out gutturally, “I’m coming! I’m fucking coming, oh, fuck!”

“Good boy,” Schneider pants out, eyes lidded and body surging with a heat—he’s not far off, either. He swallows hard and continues as Richard returns to his quiet grunting, “Come without touching your little cock. Go on.”

Richard is shaking so hard, Schneider knows he must be orgasming now. His legs are trembling against Schneider’s. Feeling his inner muscles squeezing like a vice around his cock brings him over, just as easily as his sub’s whimpering and quivering. He hits his own tidal wave of ecstasy with a stuttering groan, shoving his hips against Richard’s ass a dozen more times. Richard moans and gasps raggedly, absolutely loving it. Distantly registering it, he feels Schneider’s shaking body against himself.

“Yes, Daddy…” Richard breathes, collapsing forward onto his cheek again, shoulders to the bed. He peeks back at him to see his pleasured expression, his reddened cheeks, his heaving chest. Schneider begins roaming his broad hands over Richard’s soft back and sides. Richard uses his meager energy to begin pushing back against him, fucking himself on his throbbing dick, earning a grunt from the other man. Schneider watches with an agape mouth and narrowed eyes, hands resting over his perfect ass. Then he stops him by grabbing fistfuls of his asscheeks, squeezing hard enough it has Richard twitching and groaning.

They both hold their breath as Schneider begins slowly sliding out. His cock pops out lewdly. Richard moans again, hangs his head, and then speaks thickly, saying, “God, Christoph. You’re so goddamn good.”

Schneider sits back, pulls apart his asscheeks, and watches Richard clench up—obviously trying to keep it in. He’s entirely slick down here. The result of their fucking is glistening across his gaping hole, his taint, his balls. Schneider always loved this sight. Withdrawing his hand, he cocks it back, and then spanks Richard across the last handprint he left. Richard pivots forward, grunting, and then breathlessly laughs.

With a final, tender kiss to the small of Richard’s back, Schneider moves to get up. He points at Richard, who collapses onto his side, and says firmly, “Don’t move.”

Richard nods, giving him a tired thumbs up—no complaint. Schneider smiles to himself, amused, as he rounds the bed to pull open the nightstand drawer. He grabs the silk drawstring bag within, small enough to fit in his palm. Opening it, he slides out the jeweled plug within. Richard voices his approval, eloquently.

“Hell yes. Bring that over here.”

Schneider nearly laughs. He turns to him, arches a brow.

“So quick to be a demanding little brat again. Do I owe you a spanking?”

Richard ducks his head sheepishly, grinning. He shrugs.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

Schneider eyes him. Richard bats his eyelashes. Schneider disregards it for now. He takes a seat beside him, pats his thigh, and says, “Back on your knees.”

Without hesitation, Richard rolls back up onto his knees and presents himself. Peeking past his shoulder, he watches as Schneider scoots up closer behind him and then brings a hand up to spread him open. He can tell some cum already slipped out; it’s made a mess between his asscheeks. He cleans it up as much as he can with sweeps of his thumb, and then pushes it back into him. Richard hums, pleased—Schneider can hear the grin in his voice, merely from that sound. Schneider then rubs the glinting bulb of the anal plug against his slick hole before sinking it in effortlessly. Richard groans and voices his pleasure in a guttural growl, “Fuck, Christoph...”

Schneider forces it in as deep as it will go, thumb pressed firmly against the ruby fastened to the handle of it. Richard’s ass practically eats it up; he can see the way it clenches, pulling it in deeper. Schneider stares. He almost wants to pull it out and force another fuck out of him.

Instead, he rubs his fingers down over his taint and balls, to grip them in his hold, albeit gently at first. Richard clenches his toes. Schneider clears his throat. Richard looks at him with lustful eyes, anticipating some form of continuation. Schneider cocks a brow at him. It takes Richard a second to register what he wants. Then he blinks, realization lighting up his face. He smiles, curls his back submissively, and speaks in a mockingly sweet voice.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
